Zom-Bats
Brainy, Beastly |Tribe = Pet Zombie |Traits = Amphibious |Abilities = When this hurts a Plant, draw a card. |Rarity = Token |Flavor Text = Like Chihuahuas with wings... and fangs... and a taste for Plants.}} Zom-Bats is a token zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Brainy and Beastly classes. It is made by Witch's Familiar, Immorticia's signature superpower, or Portal Technician when destroyed, or gained from Eureka. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 /1 . It has the trait, and its ability gives the Zombie Hero a card every time it hurts a Plant. Statistics *'Classes:' Brainy, Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Traits:' *'Ability:' When this hurts a Plant, draw a card. *'Set:' Token Card description Like Chihuahuas with wings... and fangs... and a taste for Plants. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Trait added: Amphibious Strategies With Zom-Bats can essentially be seen as a Kite Flyer, but with more strength and less health. Since it is a pet zombie, it can be used with Cat Lady and Zookeeper for some synergy. Because Immorticia's superpower is a pet trick as well as Zom-Bats itself, it can boost the pet tribe twice as long as you have Cat Lady and Zookeeper. If you get this on the first turn, and the plant hero uses a plant like Torchwood or Wall-Nut, Zom-Bats will be able to land a free strike. If you do obtain this in other ways like Eureka, treat this like a weak version of Kite Flyer. While this zombie normally does not survive long due to its pitiful health, you can boost this zombie with stat-boosting abilities such as Vitamin Z and Loudmouth. Note that if it is used to damage the plant hero, it will not give a card, so it is best to place it in front of plants that don't attack. Against Do not put any plant that can't fight back, as it will just give your enemy free cards. If the zombie hero has at least 3 brains for tricks, choose your plant wisely, as they can decide to use Vitamin Z on this, or alternatively use Rocket Science to take out a strong plant trying to destroy it. Using tricks is the best way to defeat this zombie, as the enemy player won't get any cards from this zombie. Bouncing it also works, as if your opponent wants to play it again, they have to use 3 brains to do so. You can also make the plant hero take the damage as it will not draw cards if it does. Additionally, try to destroy it quickly so it will not able to summon good cards. AI opponents will usually use this immediately if they have it, even if the only thing to attack is you. Gallery Zom-BatsStatsOld.png|Statistics (old) Zom-BatsCard.png|Card Trivia *It is the only token zombie in the Brainy and Beastly classes that has an ability. **It is also the only pet zombie in the Brainy class. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Token cards Category:Token zombies Category:Brainy cards Category:Brainy zombies Category:Beastly cards Category:Beastly zombies Category:Pet zombies